


A Work of Art

by lightswoodmagic (sarah_writes)



Series: Uni AU [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Art Student Zayn, Blowjobs, Fluff, Life model Liam, Lots of rain, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Zayn has a hand kink, Zayn is not subtle, amirite?, because who doesn’t?, mentions of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 15:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19833088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarah_writes/pseuds/lightswoodmagic
Summary: “I’m sorry, I am, but I really have to go. Will I maybe see you around?” His voice was hesitant, but Liam’s mouth shifted into a soft smile, his eyes crinkling again at the corners. The insane part of Zayn’s brain had already decided that he wanted to see that every morning.“I hope so.” Liam’s voice was just as soft as the curve of his mouth, and Zayn let out an audible sigh as he lifted his hand in an awkward wave and darted down the hallway.Or, Zayn meets Liam before he realises he’s the life model for his extra credit class.





	A Work of Art

**Author's Note:**

> This goes out to my best friend Petra, who is an incredible artist and helped me with the art side of things. I love you! 
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this fic, and I hope you enjoy reading it. 
> 
> As always, a massive shoutout to Caroline and my amazing group chats.

Zayn shot a glare at the man sitting opposite him, the closed umbrella sitting on the man’s lap across the aisle seeming to taunt him as he swung his gaze back to stare out the bus window. He watched with narrowed eyes as a fat raindrop fell heavily against the glass, following it as it ran down the window to merge seamlessly with the rivulets of water already streaming down. 

He loved the rain; the sound of it on the roof as he lay in bed, watching it through his lounge room window as lightning cracked across the sky, the unique smell as he sat on his balcony chain smoking cigarettes. The only time he  _ didn’t _ love it was when he had to be outside in it. He  _ hated _ being wet, hated what it did to his hair and how cold it was when the water soaked through his clothes, when his socks somehow got wet and squished in his shoes.

He especially hated it when he’d just finished a 6 hour shift at the library, missed his original bus, and forgot his  _ fucking _ umbrella. 

He was just figuring out how to subtly steal the man’s umbrella, a complex plan that somehow involved the lighter and rubber band in his pocket, when the bus jolted to a stop and he had to throw his hand out to catch himself. Through the rain and the window he saw the art building in the distance, and by the time he’d hurriedly jumped off the bus with his bag, he realised his only course of action was to run across the lawn and get soaked. 

For fucks sake.

Zayn groaned, tilting his head back to calm himself before he started jogging, cursing silently at every drop of rain that managed to find its way into his sock. By the time he’d made it to the art building, his jacket was saturated, his jeans clinging to his skin and his hair flopping messily onto his face. The tin roof of the overhang outside the entrance calmed him down slightly, the soft  _ ping _ of the rain hitting the surface enough to slow his breathing. It was his favourite sound in the world, and he let it envelope him. 

He sighed heavily as he finally ducked under the shelter, shaking his head quickly as water drops flew from his hair. He kept his head hanging down as he took a step forward, slipping slightly on the wet concrete. He cursed under his breath at his inability to remember an umbrella just as someone brushed past him, a low voice apologising as a warm hand steadied him at the small of his back. The heat from the man’s hand managed to seep through his shirt and jacket, and his head shot up as firm fingers slid around to his waist to steady him. 

Of all the days for him to get caught in the rain, it had to be today. 

The man standing in front of him was  _ gorgeous _ , all broad shoulders and rain sprinkled hair and soft brown eyes. Zayn stood, frozen in place as the man smiled at him and lowered his umbrella to his side, shaking it out and removing his hand from Zayn to close it. 

He missed the warmth immediately. 

It took his brain a while to catch up, but when it did, he realised the man was looking at him expectantly.

“‘m sorry, what?” 

Another smile, slightly larger this time. It made his eyes crinkle and if Zayn could find it within himself to move, he would’ve reached out to smooth the wrinkles away with his thumbs.

“I just asked if you were heading in?” the man grabbed the door handle and pulled, stepping back to let Zayn in first. 

“Oh,  _ oh,” _ Zayn knew his voice had wavered, but the man’s smile didn’t dim at all. “Yeah I am, thank you.” He smiled shyly as he slid past, purposefully brushing his body against the solid chest. He heard the door close behind him, the rain echoing off the tin roof quieting to a whispered  _ tink _ through the walls. He shifted the bag on his shoulder, hefting it up higher as he turned back. “I’m Zayn, by the way. I don’t think I’ve seen you around before.”

He hadn’t. He would’ve remembered. He’d been studying here for almost three years now and if he’d seen this man, he  _ would’ve remembered.  _ His heart leapt into his throat when the introduction earned him another smile and a shy head tilt.

“I’m Liam, and I don’t actually study art so I’m rarely around here,” Liam took off his jacket, the heating seeming to do its job now that they were inside, and Zayn held back a whine at the muscles in his arms. They were obvious even through the long sleeved shirt he was wearing, and Zayn was a second away from saying  _ fuck it _ and not even going to class. He reached forward to shake Liam’s hand, and he couldn’t help but think how pretty their tattooed hands would look together all the time, or how they’d look entwined and resting on his hip as Liam fucked up into him. “I study teaching, so I’m usually on the other side of campus.” Liam looked around cheerfully, giving Zayn plenty more time to admire the man before him. “‘s pretty late for class though, yeah?”

Zayn shrugged and looked at the time, swearing when he realised he had five minutes to get to class. “It’s just for extra credit to be honest, I’ve always loved life drawing and Gladys is the best teacher,” he rushed out, slowly walking backwards. Liam’s mouth opened as his eyebrows knitted together, but Zayn had to cut him off. “I’m sorry, I am, but I really have to go. Will I maybe see you around?” His voice was hesitant, but Liam’s mouth shifted into a soft smile, his eyes crinkling again at the corners. The insane part of Zayn’s brain had already decided that he wanted to see that every morning. 

“I hope so.” Liam’s voice was just as soft as the curve of his mouth, and Zayn let out an audible sigh as he lifted his hand in an awkward wave and darted down the hallway. 

He slid through the open door, smiling at a few of his classmates and waving to Gladys at the front of the room before he settled down at his usual spot. He’d just thrown himself into the chair and pulled out his charcoals, zipping his bag shut and setting them on the small table next to his easel when a shadow fell over his desk. 

“Zayn, how are you dear? Got a bit caught in the rain, I see!” 

When he glanced up, he grinned at his teacher. He’d had Gladys as a teacher every year since he’d started his degree, and she’d instantly taken a liking to him, encouraging his art in ways that no one else ever had. His high school teachers had almost dismissed him, not recognising art as a proper subject or how passionate he was. Gladys has helped him grow and improve, made him fall more in love with art until he almost felt it like a physical force running through his body. She’d been there for him at all times of the day or night when he was tearing out his hair at 4am with no ideas, or offering him biscuits and coffee when he dropped by and she managed to wrestle out details of his love life. He owed her everything, every prize he’d won and every high mark he’d gotten. 

“Hi Gladys,” he said warmly, his lips curling up involuntary, “how have you been?” 

They caught up on the week as the last few students trickled in before she was moving back to the front of the room with a quick pat to his arm. 

“Good evening everyone! We’ve got a new model today, so please give him a warm welcome,” Gladys announced, clapping her hands together happily. “It’s his first time doing this, and he’s a bit nervous, so please just be your lovely selves.”

Zayn scrunched his nose with a small smile, rearranging his charcoals and running a hand down the paper to smooth it out as he heard the door open and close. He heard a gasp from the girl sitting next to him, and when he looked at her in confusion, she was staring at the centre of the room, a blush high on her cheeks. He followed her gaze, and  _ oh no.  _

Liam was standing slightly slouched, shoulders hunched forward with a nervous smile and downcast eyes as Gladys whispered to him with a gentle hand on his back. Zayn had never cared less about Gladys.

Liam was wrapped in a robe that Zayn knew would feel soft against his skin if he was pressed up against him, knew it would only take a flick of his wrist to untie the belt cinched around his waist so Zayn could run greedy fingers over his body. Maybe he’d tangle his hands in Zayn’s hair as soon as he dropped to his knees and took Liam in his mouth, fuck his face slow and deep until he lost control and came down his throat. Maybe he’d spank Zayn, his hand coming down sharply on his arse as he licked tight circles around his rim and made Zayn cry out. Maybe he’d wrap his fingers around Zayn’s cock as he fucked into him from behind, pulling his orgasm out of him until he was a boneless mess on the sheets. 

Maybe Zayn had a bit of a hand kink. 

He shifted awkwardly in his seat as he felt his cock twitch, freezing in place when Liam’s head snapped up and looked at him. His fingers were already itching to draw him, the set of his jaw and the stubble resting there. He picked up a piece of charcoal just to fidget with it, not caring that his fingers were getting covered in the fine, black dust. He couldn’t hear anything Gladys was saying, could only just hear the sound of Liam’s nervous laughter and the sound of the rain falling heavier on the tin roof outside. It conjured up images of Zayn and Liam wrapped around each other in bed, cuddled up under a duvet as they watched a storm outside, sweaty and sated. Zayn closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself, but when he opened them, he choked, desperately trying to turn it into a cough. The sly look Gladys shot him let him know he hadn’t been successful. 

Liam had cast off the robe, folding it and handing it to Gladys before turning back to face Zayn. It was exactly like someone had taken everything that Zayn found most attractive in a man, combined it all into one person, and then put him in a space where Zayn had to try to be professional. Zayn let his eyes run up Liam’s body, lingering over his strong thighs, his cock sitting softly against his upper thigh that Zayn didn’t let his eyes stay on too long, his abs that Zayn wanted to run his tongue over, his broad shoulders and tattooed arms that looked like they could easily hold Zayn against the wall. By the time he got to Liam’s face, he startled back slightly at the intense gaze that met his, dilated pupils that had Zayn hardening, the rain-damp material doing nothing to curb the arousal rocketing through his body. 

“Okay Liam, are you ready?” 

Zayn finally let himself breathe again when Liam’s eyes left his. He watched as Liam settled into his first pose, the quickest one, a pose that reminded Zayn of the Thinker by the time Liam had settled comfortably on the stool. He let the charcoal twirl in his fingers, inspiration hitting him like a bolt of lightning just as the rain picked up outside. It seemed fitting, Zayn mused, as he let the sharp point of the charcoal start the outline of Liam’s legs. He blew gently on the paper, the black dust floating softly through the air, tried his best to push aside his thoughts of what Liam would feel like on top of him, and drew. 

*****

Zayn was on his 10th sketch, and he was sweating where he sat. He drew the long edge of the charcoal across the paper to fill in the shadow of his most recent drawing, Liam laying casually on the prop couch supplied by the school, his arms propped behind his head in a way that made his biceps look so good that Zayn had to concentrate on not getting up to bite them. He’d had to suffer through drawing every inch of Liam’s incredible body, including his dick as it’d gradually hardened throughout the night. Zayn had found himself forcing his gaze back to his drawing, or back to Liam’s face, but the latter had only reminded him that Liam had hardly looked away from him all night. His eyes had stayed dark, Zayn catching Liam with his bottom lip caught between his teeth a couple of times, and when he’d managed to see the moment Liam had been running a burning look down Zayn’s body, it’d filled him with a sense of satisfaction to know that he wasn’t alone in this, that maybe Liam wanted him too. Maybe he’d have to ask him for his number at the end of class. 

He watched as Liam’s tongue ran over his bottom lip. Okay, he definitely had to ask for his number. 

A few minutes later, Zayn jumped slightly as Gladys’ voice rang through the room. 

“Alright everyone, excellent job!” She looked around the room as she absentmindedly handed Liam his robe back. Zayn watched with a small smile, his tongue pressed to the back of his teeth as Liam stood, blushing and quickly throwing the robe back on. Zayn let himself mourn the loss of Liam’s naked body, but not quite as obviously as the girl next to him that’d let out an audible sound of disappointment. “And a big thank you to Liam, who was incredibly helpful and impressive for a first timer, thank you Liam,” she continued, leading a soft round of applause that only had Liam grinning and Zayn’s heart growing fonder by the second. “Okay everyone, see you next week!” 

The room filled with the murmur of voices as other students used fixative spray on their final drawings before they rolled them up to store. Zayn moved slowly, chatting to Gladys as the room emptied around them, and by the time he was standing and swinging his bag onto his shoulder, it was just the two of them left. Zayn frowned when he realised that meant Liam had slipped out as well. 

“So,” Gladys started, and Zayn groaned, pulling a laugh out of her, “Liam?” 

Zayn walked towards the door, holding it open and letting her move through. “What about Liam?”

“Couldn’t keep your eyes off of him.” Her tone was innocent, but the smirk on her face said otherwise. 

Zayn sighed as they stepped outside, raising his voice slightly to be heard over the rain on the tin above them. “I was drawing him!” he shot back defensively, throwing his arms up. “I was supposed to be looking at him!”

“Not in the way you were,” she shouted back, the rain somehow falling even heavier as she opened her umbrella. “I’ll see you tomorrow!” 

Zayn grinned, shaking his head as he waved goodbye and watched her run to her car. He stared out at the dark lawn, street lamps lighting the way along the path, their light hazy through the wall of water. He let it calm him before he pulled out his phone to call Louis; the last bus had left 10 minutes ago, and there was no way he could walk 15 minutes to the next route. He leant against the metal column, his head tilted back as he waited.

_ “What.” _

Zayn scoffed. “Hello to you too. It’s pissing down, can you come get me from uni?”

There was a brief pause, a soft exhale, a rustle.  _ “I can’t, sorry mate. I’m not at - fuck - home.” _

Louis’ voice sounded breathy through the speaker, and Zayn’s eyes narrowed. “Where are you?”

There was another pause, a soft, wet sound, and what sounded like a stifled moan.  _ “I’m just - god, baby - I’m just at Harry’s.”  _

It all clicked into place too quickly, and Zayn let out a shriek. “Is he sucking you off  _ while you’re on the phone to me?” _

_ “I’m sorry Zaynie, I just - fuck, your mouth - you know he has an exhibitionist streak - ah, ah.”  _

“I’m hanging up on you,” Zayn deadpanned. He’d heard, and seen, worse from them. “You’re the worst friend ever, and now I’m going to drown in this storm and it’s all your fault.” He pulled the phone away from his ear, ignoring the moan of Harry’s name he heard down the line, and ended the call. He shoved his phone back in his pocket and resigned himself to just catching the flu. 

“Do you need a lift somewhere?” 

Zayn’s entire body stiffened at the voice and he slowly bought his head back down to make sure he wasn’t dreaming.

Nope, not dreaming. 

Liam was standing in front of him, and gone was the sweet man from earlier today that’d stood in almost the exact same place with gentle eyes and a soft smile. He wasn’t trying to hide the fact that he was letting his eyes run up and down Zayn’s body where it rested stretched out against the pole, and he preened slightly when Liam seemed to exhale slightly when Zayn rolled his body to stand up straight. 

“It’s all good, I can walk.” Zayn’s brain was screaming at him,  _ fucking idiot, take the lift, maybe he’ll fuck you in the car. _ Fuck it. All in. He tilted his head to the side and sighed, knowing it made his neck look inviting enough that most men had almost knocked themselves over to leave marks there. “I’m sure I’ll be fine, I’ll just get a bit more...wet,” he finished, cringing internally at the line, but when he lolled his head back to look at Liam, the other man had moved closer, and his eyes were pure heat. 

“It’s really no problem at all,” Liam murmured, and when did he get close enough that Zayn could hear him easily over the rain? Zayn’s heart thudded in his chest when Liam’s tongue darted out to lick over his thumb. He followed the motion with his eyes as Liam moved forward to gently stroke Zayn’s cheekbone. He’d just closed his eyes to lean into the touch when Liam pulled back just as quickly, lifting his thumb to show Zayn the black smudge resting there, and then he moved closer still and Zayn felt all the air leave his lungs as Liam whispered. “Charcoal.”

“Fuck this.” Zayn reached out, tangled a hand in Liam’s hair, and finally slotted their mouths together. His lips were soft, and Zayn regretted his snap of control for the whole two seconds it took Liam to kiss back, and then his only regret was not doing it the second they’d met.

Liam moved to push Zayn further into the pole as Zayn twisted his fingers in his hair. He swallowed the moan Liam let out, and then they were pressed flush together, and Zayn was desperate to get Liam naked and  _ feel _ him. He gasped when Liam slid his tongue between Zayn’s lips, flicking over the roof of his mouth before somehow kissing him deeper. Zayn ground forward, his hard cock pressing into Liam’s thigh as one of Liam’s hands settled at the small of his back, the other resting gently against his neck as Zayn’s hand snaked up the back of Liam’s shirt to dig his nails into his back. 

“Zayn,” Liam hissed, pulling back slightly but still grinding Zayn mindlessly into the pole. He rushed forward to bury his face in Zayn’s neck, causing Zayn to gasp and pull his hair  _ hard  _ when Liam latched on and sucked right where his neck met his shoulder. 

“Take me  _ home, _ Liam,” Zayn managed to choke out, whining when he felt a hand run over his arse to grip his thigh, “now, unless you want to fuck me here.”

Liam groaned as his rhythm faltered, and Zayn felt a rush of confidence, enough that he let his hand scratch down Liam’s stomach to press firmly against the bulge at the front of his jeans. “You want that?” Liam pulled back, and he seemed to be searching Zayn’s face as he cupped his cheeks in his hands. Zayn sighed and nodded, shifting to kiss Liam’s palm as he let him continue. “You want me to fuck you?”

“S’all I’ve been thinking about since I saw you,” Zayn admitted, and he had no time to brace himself before Liam lunged forward to crash their mouths together, holding his face tightly before tangling their fingers and pulling him through the rain to his car.

The drive home was  _ unbearable _ . Liam’s hand was rubbing circles into Zayn’s thigh, and every time he tried to calm himself down, Liam would run a teasing hand over Zayn’s cock through his jeans.

By the time they reached Zayn’s apartment, stumbling inside as close as possible, Zayn was ready to implode. 

“ _ Please _ Liam, fuck, please,” Zayn begged, his hands fumbling to push up Liam’s shirt and whip it over his head. He finally let himself touch, running gentle fingers over Liam’s chest, delighting in the hitch in his breath as he thumbed over a nipple, the way his stomach twitched when Zayn dragged his nails down Liam’s abs. “You’re so gorgeous.” His voice was low and breathy, but he couldn’t bring himself to care how desperate he sounded as his fingertips trailed over Liam’s tattoos. 

He heard Liam groan just before his mouth was taken in a bruising kiss, a nip to his top lip followed by a soothing tongue as large hands gripped his waist before suddenly he was naked from the waist up. “‘m absolutely nothing compared to you,” Liam’s voice was a whisper, and Zayn cried out when Liam undid his jeans to reach in and wrap his fingers around Zayn’s cock, squeezing gently as he leaned forward to kiss the next words off Zayn’s lips. 

They kissed until Zayn had to pull away to gasp for air, until Liam impatiently tugged Zayn’s wet jeans and pants down, until they were both naked and Liam’s hands were hoisting Zayn up by his thighs to slam him against the wall. Zayn gasped at the feeling of Liam, hot and hard against his arse where he was grinding up into him, his solid body in front and the unyielding wall behind. Zayn wrapped his legs around Liam’s waist, groaning when Liam trailed harsh kisses along his jawline, shivering and circling his hips when Liam ran a hand up Zayn’s leg from his ankle to grip his arse and pull him away from the wall.

“Bedroom?” Liam whispered, tugging at Zayn’s earlobe with his teeth, and when he looked down he noticed in a daze that he’d been right. They did look amazing with their tattoos pressed together.

“Down the hall, first door on the right,” Zayn managed to get out as he tangled his fingers in Liam’s hair, tilted his head back, and kissed Liam dirty and filthy with too much tongue and too little finesse. 

He was way past caring, he realised as Liam threw him onto the bed and covered his body with his own. He didn’t care how desperate he might’ve looked when he ripped open the drawer of his bedside table to press lube and a condom into Liam’s hand. He didn’t care how needy he seemed when he refused to let Liam stop kissing him as he opened him up, one finger at a time until he was three fingers deep and dragging along his prostate with every second thrust of his fingers. He didn’t care what Liam thought when he insisted on taking Liam deep into his throat before he put on the condom, and he didn’t care how loud he begged before he rolled them over and straddled Liam’s hips. 

He circled his hips against Liam’s cock, reaching back to grip it tightly so he could  _ finally  _ sink down onto it, breathing heavily through the initial sting until he sat flush against Liam’s hips, panting as he clenched. 

Liam swore, his hands flying up to grip Zayn’s thighs. “ _ Baby _ .” Oh, Zayn thought in a haze. He could get used to that. “You feel  _ so _ good love, tight and hot and gorgeous, fuck.” 

Zayn whined in agreement, his head dropping forward to rest his chin on his chest as he slowly lifted up until just the head stayed inside his body before dropping swiftly back down. “ _ Liam.” _ It felt incredible, better than he’d even imagined. Liam was long and thick, and so hard, and Zayn was already addicted to the feeling of being stretched so fucking  _ perfectly _ . He reached out blindly until their hands tangled together, falling to rest against his hips as he started a steady pace that caused his head to swim. He let himself look down at their entwined hands, a breathy laugh escaping him when he remembered his earlier thought from when they met, but it was quickly covered by a gasp as Liam thrust up into him, meeting his movements and sliding his hands free to grip Zayn’s hips properly. 

“Oh,  _ ah, _ ” Zayn choked out as he shifted slightly to match Liam’s quickening pace. “ _ Leeyum. _ ”

Liam’s fingers tightened around his hips before one slid up to cup his face. “Can’t believe how beautiful you are,” he murmured, and Zayn could feel the white hot pleasure settling at the base of his spine as Liam fucked into him harder. “So gorgeous.” His had dropped to a whisper, and when Zayn dropped to kiss him, panting heavily into his mouth, Liam changed the angle and dragged his cock against his prostate. 

Zayn cried out, tightening around Liam’s cock as he slammed his palms either side of Liam’s head, letting his body go almost lax. He felt Liam wrap a hand around his cock, felt another drag over his prostate, heard a whisper of  _ baby  _ in his ear, and then he was coming, Liam’s name on his lips as he felt Liam’s cock throb inside him as he came into the condom, pressing harsh kisses into Zayn’s hair.

They laid together, arms wrapped around each other as Liam gently pulled out and moved them to their sides until they were facing each other, pressed together for heat even though they were covered in cum. Zayn kept his eyes closed as his breathing evened out, and then Liam’s fingers were tracing delicate patterns over his face. He smiled, opening his eyes slowly to see Liam smiling back at him. His soft smile was back, his eyes crinkling at the corners again, and the only thing louder than Zayn’s heartbeat was the sound of the rain on the tin roof of his balcony, loud enough to hear from the lounge room. 

Zayn reached up to cup Liam’s face, running his thumb gently over the wrinkles next to Liam’s eyes. 

“Shower?” he asked, letting his fingers do their own exploring of Liam’s features. 

Liam shifted his face closer, hesitating for a moment before pressing their lips together. Zayn hummed into the kiss, reaching his hand to stroke the nape of Liam’s neck.

“Yeah,” Liam replied happily as he pulled back. He was silent for a moment before he spoke again. “Can we watch the rain from your lounge room afterwards? The sound on the tin roof is my favourite.”

Zayn buried his face into Liam’s neck and grinned. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Feel free to leave kudos or a comment if you like! Come find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lightwoodsmagic)! :)  
> I’d also love it if you’d reblog my fic post which can be found [here](https://lightwoodsmagic.tumblr.com/post/186342627352/a-work-of-art-by-lightswoodmagic-e-47k-part)!
> 
> This is part of a Wordplay prompt challenge for the prompt "tin". To read the amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/tin_tin), and to see all fics written as part of the challenge (including years 1 and 2), [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wordplay_fic_challenge/works). You can also find the masterpost for this year’s challenge [here](https://wordplayfics.tumblr.com/post/185709101043/wordplay-2019-every-week-for-five-weeks-a-prompt).


End file.
